Just a Dream
by StrifeVsTribal
Summary: Cloti oneshot. Set the night before the battle with Sephiroth. R&R please.


_A/N: I don't own the characters._

Just a Dream

She searched the entire airship for him, finally locating him underneath the _Highwind_ by the entrance to the Northern Cave. It looked like he was getting his Materia organized for the next day.

Judgment Day. Their final showdown with Sephiroth.

"Cloud?" the young bar hostess said quietly.

The spiky-headed man looked up from his work, his cerulean Mako eyes glowing in the darkness. "You should be sleeping, Tifa," came his reply.

"I couldn't," she responded simply. "You're not trying to sneak off, are you?"

He looked away from her again and continued sorting through the Materia. "To be honest, I considered it."

Not wanting to leave the flight-risk alone, Tifa sat beside him and waited for him to object. He'd spent more time by himself ever since Aerith died, even turned away when anyone tried to speak to him. Tifa heard no objection from him now, and for that, she was glad.

Tifa glanced up at the sky. It shone with Meteor's ominous red glow; she shuddered at the thought of what would happen if they failed tomorrow. To comfort herself, she looked back at Cloud, who, despite a few instances on their entire journey, had kept a calm composure. But, she knew better, knew him too well; he was worried.

Cloud turned to her suddenly, a green orb in his hand. "I want you to take this one, Tifa."

"Restore?" she asked.

He nodded and inserted the Materia into her forearm. It glowed for a moment before dimming. Cloud was silent after that. He leaned tiredly against the rock she was sitting on. She looked down at the Buster Sword, now glowing with Materia, and then at the sag in his shoulders.

_He's exhausted,_ Tifa thought sadly. _He's had to be strong for all of us and had the weight of the world on him. Literally._

She slid down off the rock, put one of her arms around his broad shoulders, and leaned her head against him. She expected him to push her away, to walk off, to want to be alone, but he did the exact opposite; he rested his head on hers. They sat together for a while in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Suddenly, Cloud sighed. "I really wish you weren't involved in any of this, Tifa."

"Why?" she asked, taken aback. She sat up and stared at his profile. "Cloud, we've been through so much together, always had each other's backs."

"That's just it," he snapped.

Tifa fell silent again, watching him search for the right words; he looked like he was in pain. When his eyes met her brown ones once more, they were full of determination. And maybe…

_Desperation?_ Tifa thought curiously. _Longing?_

"I've done nothing but put you in danger since I came back, Tifa."

"Cloud—" she started.

He held a finger to her lips. "Please let me get this out."

Something about the way his eyes bored into hers made her stay quiet. He took a deep breath and continued, "I wish this fight with Sephiroth could've stayed between him and me, especially after losing Aerith…" He trailed off and tried to compose himself.

Hearing her name made Tifa's heart twinge, not in loss but in jealousy.

"Seeing Sephiroth take Aerith's life the way he did made me think that he could take someone else from me just as easily, and that makes me feel really helpless…" He broke off again, moving his hand away from her mouth and staring at the ground.

She frowned and leaned against him once more. "You did everything you could to save her," Tifa whispered gently.

"What if it's you?" he asked softly.

"What?"

"What if it's _you_, Tifa? What if I lose _you_ next?"

Tifa's eyes went wide. _Cloud Strife is actually being forward on how he feels_, she thought.

"Tifa, you're too good," he continued. "You've got more to offer this world than I do, and you shouldn't have to risk your life for my mistakes."

Was she hearing right? Probably not since her heart was beating so loudly in her ears, most of his words were drowned out.

Cloud was silent after that; it almost seemed like he was afraid that he'd said too much.

Tifa took a moment to catch her breath before saying, "There's no one else I'd rather be beside, Cloud. Even if I die tomorrow, I want to be beside you."

He looked at her in shock. "Don't say that. I don't even want to think of… losing you, Tifa." He looked at the ground again and brought his hands to his face. "After all I've been through, the worst hell I can imagine is living in a world without you."

Tifa felt warmth rush to her face. Her heart sped up, and her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She had to look away, to compose herself.

"What're you trying to say exactly?"

Cloud chuckled. "And people say I'm dense."

_You are_, she thought. Tifa turned to face him again. Her eyes met his again, and she was shocked by the new softness and sincerity she saw in his face.

"I thought it was obvious," he whispered. "I thought it was obvious the entire time."

Tifa became suddenly aware of how close they were sitting; she could practically feel the heat coming off him. He leaned in closer, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. "I've always loved you, Tifa."

The next thing she knew his lips were against hers, his hand behind her neck, and his other hand around her waist to draw her closer to him. She could feel his heartbeat against her, could feel how badly he wanted her.

"Tifa."

_Why was he talking now? We're _finally_ telling each other how we feel_, she thought. She wasn't about to let this moment pass.

"Tifa."

_How am I hearing his voice when his lips are busy at the moment?_ Tifa thought irritably.

His lips moved down her neck. She was sure he could feel her pulse; her heart was beating so fast. She'd waited so long for this, waited so long to be this close to him. And to find out that he'd loved her all along only made the moment that much more enjoyable.

"Tifa!"

Tifa's eyes flew open, focusing on the man standing above her. Blond, spiky hair. Blue, concern-filled eyes. A grim line for a mouth. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I didn't mean to yell, but…it's time to go."

"Go?" She asked, sitting up. He offered his hand, which she accepted, and he helped her stand.

Cloud's eyes met her dark brown ones, his burning with determination. "It's time to finish this." He released her hand, placed his sword on his back, and headed to the storage area of the _Highwind_.

_Of course_, Tifa thought. _Judgment Day_. She shook her head to clear her mind before following Cloud. _At least I had what I wanted if only for a moment_, she thought. _Even if it was just a dream_.

It was then that the soft green glow of Materia in her forearm caught her eye.


End file.
